Gundam Seed: Another Happening
by Jadoku Tsubasa
Summary: ON HIATUS Kira and Athrun meet for the first time in years on top of the Gundams. Instead of being seperated though they stay together. slash. Suck as summaries.
1. The Beginning

**Gundam Seed: Another Happening  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed

Warnings: slash, possibly fowl language

Summary: Athrun and Kira meet for the first time in years. But instead of them being seperated Kira came with Athrun . . . in a Gundam.

A/N: I couldn't think of a title so yea and this is like one of my firsts. I have more to this story alot more but I'm only posting this little now because my friend is making me. So tell me what you think and if you want more or not. Also I have no beta so sorry if it's poorly written.

P.O.V. Change

**Scenery Change and Flashes**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kira helped the Earth Forcer officer and saw the ZAFT soldier coming towards them with a knife. As he came closer Kira could see his face. "Athrun?" 

The soldier stopped. "Kira?" at the corner of his eye, Athrun saw the Earth Force woman he had injured pull out a gun. He grabbed Kira by the hand and pushed him towards the X-105 Strike's cockpit. "Get in and get it running and out of here," he said quickly having faith in Kira's Coordinator abilities.

He then headed to the X-303 Aegis and got in. He quickly got it started and reprogrammed it to his liking. He waited for the Strike to get up and quickly contacted Kira in the Strike.

"Kira can you hear me?"

"Athrun I can hear you! What is this?"

"That is the X-105 Strike. It's a Mobile Suit called a GUNDAM. I'll explain it later, just follow me. I'm in Aegis, the red Gundam." Athrun flew off heading towards the other three Gundams.

"Athrun! Rusty! You got them! Let's head out!" Yzak yelled heading off to base with the other two Gundams following him.

Athrun caught up with the Gundam as Kira pulled up next to him in the Strike. Athrun contacted Duel, Blitz, and Buster. "Guys, I've got some news. Rusty didn't make it. He got shot while preventing an Earth Force pilot getting on the Strike." Athrun could hear three exclaims of surprise over the connection.

"Then who's piloting the Strike?!"

"A friend of mine I found while attacking the Earth Forces."

"A Natural is piloting the Strike?!" Yzak exclaimed.

Before Athrun could reply the Versalius came into view. He quickly contacted Kira. "Kira, you see that ship up ahead? Follow us and land inside."

"Okay, got it."

They landed in the ship and the door closed. Athrun quickly jumped out of the Aegis and headed towards the Strike. By the time he got there, the X-105 Strike was surrounded by armed and ready ZAFT soldiers. One of the other three pilots must've gotten to Cuerest before he could.

"Let me through," Athrun said as he made his way through the crowd, everyone watching him. After a while he made it up to the cockpit of the Strike. "Kira, come out it's okay. I'm right here," Athrun said knowing Kira could hear and see him. After a few the cockpit opened

Yzak P.O.V.

I watched as Athrun made his way through the soldiers and to the X-105. Everyone was quiet so I could hear what Athrun was telling that . . . Natural.

"Kira, come out it's okay. I'm right here." So Kira is it? Sounded like a girl. (Honestly I thought Kira was a girl when I first heard his name. That is until I saw him.)

The cockpit opened and out stepped what was obviously a civilian if the clothes meant anything. The person looked beautiful from here; he or she had a lithe and slim figure and had soft, short, brown hair. I can't see the person's face but it looks like a girl to me, and apparently I'm not the only one who thought that.

"Athrun had a Natural civilian girl pilot that thing?! He brought a Natural civilian girl on a ZAFT ship!? Is he crazy?" Dearka whispered, not very quietly though. The few people around him nodded their heads to what he said.

Athrun grabbed Kira around the waist and jumped off the Strike not releasing it after they landed on the ground.

Kira whispered something to Athrun with agitation written on his face. In response Athrun smiled as he replied. What he did next surprised me, and apparently a majority if not all the ZAFT soldiers. He kissed Kira on the head, this making Kira sigh. Kira replied and made Athrun chuckle was another small surprise. Okay so it isn't that big a deal but no one really thought Athrun could ever like somebody more then a friend and Athrun rarely ever chuckled let alone laugh, not even with Nicol who was probably the closest to him. This person was obviously very special to him.

But I wonder what their little exchange was. I wish I wasn't way back here then maybe I'd actually be able to hear them. Athrun, still holding the girl's waist, led them towards me and evidently Cuerest.

They got here and Athrun saluted Cuerest not letting go of his hold on Kira. Hmmm…what was this? Athrun obviously likes this girl, but how much I wonder. She was definitely a beautiful person I could see now being so close to her. She had such nice violet eyes. They were dark and glittered. If only she were a guy then she'd be perfect. Just then I came aware that Captain Cuerest was speaking.

"Athrun Zala. May I ask who this may be?" Cuerest asked eyeing Kira.

"This is Kira Yamato. We went to the Moon Academy together. We were close friends before I left for the PLANTs." Athrun replied. Hmmm…the Moon Academy? I thought that was mainly a Natural school.

"And why have you brought Kira Yamato here?" Indeed, why Athrun?

"Rusty was killed while he was retrieving the Gundam. An Earth Force officer headed towards Strike and I shot her. Kira was next to her and we recognized each other. I quickly pushed Kira into the Strike, seeing as there was no other person to pilot the Strike for us just then, and then jumped into the Aegis. I lead him off Heliopolis and brought him and the Mobile Suit here."

"I've been told that Kira Yamato is a Natural and if he was with an Earth Force officer then he might be with the Earth Forces," Cuerest said making a very good point.

Athrun tightened his hold on Kira visibly as all the ZAFT officers pointed their guns at Kira at Cuerest's words.

"Kira is not with the Earth Forces," Athrun said with a fierce and firm voice. How could he know this? He hasn't seen her in years. And apparently Cuerest thought of this too.

"And how would you know? By what you say you haven't seen Kira for years."

"Would my word help," said a new voice. It was soft, kind, and bright. It didn't really have a gender but everyone could easily tell that it belonged to Kira Yamato.

Cuerest turned to her. "And why should you're word be taken for, Kira?"

"Let me rephrase it then. I give my word as a first generation Coordinator that I do not work with or for the Earth Forces. Does that help now?"

Cuerest stared at her for a second studying her and smiled. "Very well, I'll take it. And if I might, what is you're gender, not to be rude or anything, but I can't really tell." Did he really have to ask? Though I do have some doubts of my own that Kira is really a girl.

I could see Athrun trying to contain something, laughter? Kira sighed and glared at him.

"So it's still the same isn't it Kira? Was it still like that on Heliopolis?" Athrun asked amusement lacing his voice. So something like happens a lot to Kira apparently.

Kira sighed. "Unfortunately, yes," he turned towards Cuerest, "I'm male," obviously many among the ZAFT forces were surprised by this which seemed to aggravate Kira as he grimaced slightly. So she was really a he. Well then he was perfect. If Athrun didn't take him he would.

End Yzak P.O.V.

Athrun laughed mentally as Kira grimaced. _He really did look cute like that, I could just kiss him._ Athrun thought but quickly ended that train of thought, which frustrated that he even had to because he didn't know if Kira felt the same way. It was quite aggravating.

"Athrun, you already share a room with Nicol don't you?" Cuerest asked. Athrun nodded reluctantly seeing where this was going, "Hmmm…Dearka is already sharing with another soldier. Yzak, go to you're room. Kira can share with you, and Athrun introduce him to the other pilots," Cuerest commanded.

Athrun saluted him and led Kira towards his rooms still holding his waist. The other pilots broke away from the soldiers and followed Athrun. Athrun was depressed slightly that he wouldn't be able to share a room with Kira. Yzak, on the other hand, was excited that he got to share a room with Kira.

When they got to Yzak's room, Athrun reluctantly let go of Kira and let him sit down on the bed, but then he lay down on the bed placing his head in Kira's lap. Kira chuckled slightly at this and played a little with Athrun's blue hair. All the other pilots stationed themselves all around the room. After a while, Athrun knew that the others were getting impatient, well maybe not Nicol or Yzak as much as Dearka.

Athrun sat up a little to start introducing everyone. "Okay so let's get started. Obviously you all know this is Kira. Kira, the one sitting on the floor with green hair is Nicol. He'll be piloting the Blitz Gundam," Nicol waved slightly and smile giving a polite hello, "The one sitting on the bed with dirty blonde hair is Dearka. He'll be piloting the Buster Gundam," he nodded his head in greeting with a sup, "and finally, leaning against the wall with the platinum blonde hair is Yzak. He'll be piloting the Duel Gundam."

When Athrun said his name, Yzak walked over to Kira and kissed his hand, "Hi. I'm Yzak, as you know, and I'll be you're roommate from now on," he said smiling as he saw Kira blushing slightly and staring into his dark violet eyes. If he looks this cute blushing I wonder how cute he'll be smiling Yzak thought still holding Kira's hand.

They stared at each other's eyes for a while before Kira smiled slightly, blushing, "Nice to meet you Yzak," Kira slowly pulled his hand from Yzak's and shifted his eyes to the other pilots. "It's also nice to meet you too, Dearka, Nicol," he greeted.

On the surface Athrun looked fine but inside he was slightly jealous of Yzak because of his and Kira's interaction. He was also angry. He knew Yzak preferred guys and knew he would be attracted to Kira, that's why he went through everything of holding Kira as much as possible. Yzak was by far slow. In their little group he was probably one of the fastest and he knew Yzak knew he likes Kira. So why was Yzak doing this?

Yzak was smiling slightly as he went back to leaning against the wall. He looked comfortable while inside he was beaming like a sun. Kira was really cute smiling and that was only a little one. Maybe he wouldn't even wait for Athrun to make one move. If Athrun waited too long he might just have Kira.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is the end. Reviews are very welcomed as are constructive critisim while flames will be used to burn down your house. 


	2. Questions

**Gundam Seed: Alternate Universe**

P.O.V. Change

**Scenery Change and Flashes**

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam Seed and all the Kawaii Guys. T.T

A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I don't have any of the manga or anime to reference right now. They got taken away. . It's making me so sad. Also I still sorta don't have Beta...

A/N2: Yeah ummm this isn't as great as my last one...actually they both suck but you know...

Summary: It all began when Kira and Athrun meet again for the first time in years. On top of the Gundams they recognize their friend, but instead of Athrun running away and leaving Kira with the Earth Force Athrun pushes Kira to the Strike cockpit and they both escape together to ZAFT. What will happen now that ZAFT has the Ultimate Coordinator?

**darkmoon**: Yeah! Someone thinks I'm original! Yeah well truth be told I thought Kira was a girl at first when hearing his name...

_lankytomboy_: Okay so you're the third person to compliment me. Thank you! Again I though Kira was a girl at first.

Tears Falling Freely: Would the house even be able to burn if it flooded? Anyways yeah I'm ... kinda working on my grammar...

**XAzuraX**: T.T I am in fact never really busy...don't hurt me...

_karin1004_: Again one more time I honestly thought Kira was a girl at first. And honestly I don't know if it will and even if it was going to be I couldn't tell you silly.

_**To all**_: Wow you people you have reviewed or placed me on favorites/alerts have really boosted my self-asteem!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Yzak was smiling slightly as he went back to leaning against the wall. He looked comfortable while inside he was beaming like a sun. Kira was really cute smiling and that was only a little one. Maybe he wouldn't even wait for Athrun to make one move. If Athrun waited too long he might just have Kira._

Now:

After greeting the other pilots, Kira turned to Athrun. "Okay, it's later and you said you would explain everything," Kira said staring at Athrun.

Athrun stared at him in surprise. He had totally forgotten that. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Well, first off I want to know what those machines were Blitz, Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Strike."

"Those are called GUNDAMs," Athrun started, "They are advanced Mobile Suit weapons that were created by the Earth Alliances to fight against us."

Kira nodded his head. "Okay. Then answer this. I thought you said you weren't going to join a war!" he said accusingly.

Athrun looked a little shocked at Kira's little outburst while Yzak laughed a little at it.

"I'm a little surprise that you remember that Kira I barely remember that."

"Well it was one of the last things you said to me and I remember it all. Now stop avoiding my question," Kira replied staring at Athrun.

"Well," Athrun said slowly, thinking, "I wasn't going to but then the war broke out. My father is a Chairman as you know Kira and it's just something I'm expected. Not only that but my mother was on Junius 7 on the Bloody Valentine," Athrun continued his voice softening when he reached the last part.

Kira sighed. _How many lives will the war take?_ Kira thought as a looked around the room to distract him for a little. "Fine, then here's another question for you. What are you doing in the war?"

Athrun blinked.

"You know what are you doing? What's you're status? Stuff like that, also what about the others," Kira explained.

"Well what we use to do was machinery and engineering for a little," answered a voice from the side. Everyone turned to look at Yzak as he continued to talk. "We did that to understand machinery a little better while the rest of the time we did mobile suit simulations. Now that have the Earth Forces Mobile suits we're," Yzak motioned to everyone in the room, "are now going to pilot the mobile suits for ZAFT."

Kira turned to Athrun for confirmation. "Is that true, Athrun?"

Athrun reluctantly nodded his head not knowing the reaction he would receive from Kira.

"So you're now a soldier, no wait, a pilot for ZAFT?"

Athrun nodded his head again slowly fearing Kira's reaction, but what Kira did next surprised him a little. Kira smiled then started to chuckle softly. "Is there something funny about that?" Athrun asked bewildered.

"We always were opposites weren't we Athrun?" Kira asked still chuckling.

Athrun smiled softly at that thought. "Yeah, we always were. You were always the soft one being picked on and hated fighting while I was the tougher one always protecting you and getting in fights."

"You, Athrun Zala, got into fights? That's hilarious. What's your definition of 'a lot'? One fight every month?" Dearka teasingly asked from his spot in the room causing everyone to laugh.

Athrun huffed. "No actually it isn't. You'd be surprised with all the fights I got into. That actually might be one reason we moved."

Kira nodded his head. "That's actually true. It was mainly my fault thought that he got into so many fights. He really only fought to protect me when we were younger."

"So I'm taking you were bullied a lot?" Nicol asked.

"Well, they tried to bully me but Athrun was always with me. They never did learn though to stay away even though Athrun kept beating them over and over again," Kira laughed causing Athrun to blush.

Yzak smiled he really did like Kira laughing. It was a happy light sound that seemed to clear the air.

"So exactly how many fights did you get into in one day, Athrun?" Dearka asked.

Athrun scratched the back of his head thinking. "Ummmm, once," you could hear a 'Ha!', "every four hours? I think anyways," Athrun finished. Everyone looked at Athrun weirdly. "Hey believe it or not I can and did fight."

"Well, actually Athrun it was one fight every 2 hours and 45 minutes," everyone then turned to look Kira as he said this. "What?"

"You actually kept track of that? You actually remember that?" Athrun gaped at him.

Kira shrugged. "Well you know they came a lot and they never left us alone so I was wondering how stupid they were, besides I never got hurt and if I knew when they came I could be sure to be around you around that time, after all you would protect me no matter what, right Athrun?" Kira asked looking up at Athrun sweetly. Everyone started to laugh again at this while Athrun just shook his head.

"Yeah Athrun, you wouldn't let anyone hurt poor Kira here would you?" Nicol asked with a teasing innocent voice breaking out laughing again with everyone else when Athrun blushed slightly.

"Of course I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Kira," Athrun finally said after a while.

"Of course you wouldn't Athrun. You love me too much don't you?" There seemed to be a lot of laughing as everyone again broke out laughing seeing Athrun's face turn red.

"Sure he does Kira why wouldn't he?" Dearka said through his laughter.

"I never said that," Athrun muttered still red but everyone heard it.

Yzak walked over to the bed they were on and sat next to Kira placing an arm around the violet eyed Coordinator's shoulders. "It's okay if Athrun doesn't because everyone else here does," at this Nicol and Dearka nodded their heads. "See? We'll just exile the mean Athrun," Yzak said.

"Thanks, and I love all of you too," Kira said smiling at all of them.

"I never said that I didn't love him," Athrun said.

"But you never said that you did," Yzak pointed out.

Athrun sighed. "Fine, yes Kira I do."

"You do what?" Kira said smiling.

"I love you, all right?"

Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol started teasing Athrun for a while, and they all stayed in the room for a while, Athrun going back in his laying position, talking about miscellaneous things, laughing every once and a while when someone said something funny. Soon though all five of them were called to the hanger and they had to leave.

**The Hanger**

When they got there, they were met by Cuerest and they're best engineer.

"Kira, there you are. I was wondering when you first got in the X-105 did you reprogram it?" Cuerest asked.

Kira hesitantly nodded his head. "The way it was it was too difficult to control it would take much effort for a Natural to pilot it. Why do you ask?"

"Well," started of the engineer scratching the back of his head, "your programming is so...advanced and complex that we can't understand it, let alone reprogram it and all of our other backup pilots can't get it functional."

Athrun groaned. "Please tell me you didn't take those engineering classes, Kira."

"And what if I said I did?" Kira asked smiling slightly.

"Then I would have to say that I told you not to take those. You were already naturally good at engineering and working with machinery, why did you have to take a course on them? Now even our best engineers can't understand it, it's so good."

"If I may interrupt and ask what's you're talking about?" Yzak asked.

Before Kira could say anything Athrun answered him. "When we were younger Kira was really good at engineering and mechanics. He could build, program, reprogram, he could do anything. He really liked it too, but he was already so good so I told him not to take any classes on them but he did and now he's even better. It'll probably take months to reprogram the Strike now let alone getting anyone other then Kira to be able to pilot it."

By the end everyone was staring at Kira slightly.

"I can reprogram it if you want," Kira offered.

"No, actually I wanted to ask you something and now seems like the best time," Cuerest said. Kira nodded signaling to go head and ask. "I was wondering if you would join ZAFT and pilot the X-105 Strike for the ZAFT army."

All the pilots were excited as they really liked Kira, especially Yzak and Athrun. (A/N: Well no duh!)

Kira stood there for a second thinking. Did he really want to get involved with the war? Well anyways Athrun already had and if he piloted Strike he could not only be with Athrun, Yzak and the other pilots but he could also protect others along with himself.

"I would be honored to pilot the X-105 Strike for you and for ZAFT, sir," Kira replied.

* * *

Sorry if this sucked or if it's shorter. . at least I'm trying right?  



	3. Training

**Gundam Seed: Alternate Universe**

P.O.V. Change

**Scenery Change and Flashes**

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. (do I really need to do this in every chapter?)

A/N: Again I still don't have a beta or at least an active beta who will helps so if there are any mistakes...my bad.

**A/N2**: Ummm... someone mentioned one of my defects in my story that I also noticed. The equipment for Strike was suppose to be separate and so technically ZAFT wouldn't have it, but me, being lazy and really not wanting to go through the painstaking job of adjusting the story to the change, am going to just say that ZAFT took all the junk when they first stole the GUNDAMs.

Summary: It all began when Kira and Athrun meet again for the first time in years. On top of the Gundams they recognize their friend, but instead of Athrun running away and leaving Kira with the Earth Force Athrun pushes Kira to the Strike cockpit and they both escape together to ZAFT. What will happen now that ZAFT has the Ultimate Coordinator?

thank you for all those who reviewed!

Sephra: I'm a bad bad BAD author! It's been forever since I've updated!! starts banging head against the wall I'm sorry to all who have been waiting though I don't really expect anyone...anyways make sure you _**read the last A/N at the end of the chapter.**_

Anyways something more important...someone actually several people have asked me if this would be a Athrun x Kira. Honestly I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you.

* * *

_Last Time: _

"_No, actually I wanted to ask you something and now seems like the best time," Cuerest said. Kira nodded signaling to go head and ask. "I was wondering if you would join ZAFT and pilot the X-105 Strike for the ZAFT army."_

_All the pilots were excited as they really liked Kira, especially Yzak and Athrun._

_Kira stood there for a second thinking. Did he really want to get involved with the war? Well anyways Athrun already had and if he piloted Strike he could not only be with Athrun, Yzak and the other pilots but he could also protect others along with himself. _

"_I would be honored to pilot the X-105 Strike for you and for ZAFT, sir," Kira replied._

Now:

For the next few hours Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak worked on getting to know their Gundams while Kira told all the engineers what he did to the Strike. By the time Kira was done the engineers understood a little on what he did, it was really late, though, by then.

"Everyone go to your rooms. It's late. Oh, and pilots, try to get to know each other more and show Kira around sometime."

They all headed back to their rooms, Athrun reluctantly separating with Kira. Kira followed Yzak back to their room not knowing quite where everything was. When they finally entered their room, the door closed and Yzak quickly turned around and placed his hands on either side of Kira's head on the door, forcing Kira to back up against the wall. Even then their heads were just inches away from each other.

"W…what are you doing Yzak?" Kira stuttered slightly.

Yzak smiled, "Captain told us to get to know each other more, didn't he?" he said kissing Kira lightly on the lips before pulling back, smirking. He mentally laughed a little at Kira's expression. His eyes were wide with surprise and his face was red from blushing.

Yzak turned and headed towards his bed. He grabbed his clothes, quickly changed and got into bed.

Kira stood there still for a while longer before doing the same as Yzak still thinking about the kiss as he fell asleep. As soon as his breathing evened out signaling that he had fallen asleep, Yzak jumped out of bad and swiftly walked over to Kira.

He stood ever Kira observing his face as he slept. He hadn't realized this not, but awake Kira looked stressed. Now though he looked calm and peaceful. Yzak moved some hair out of Kira's face and stroked his cheek lightly. His skin was really quite soft and smooth and it had no blemishes. His hair was soft and silky falling in waves around his head on the pillow like a halo, and his eyes when they were open we suck a lovely shade of violet.

Yzak's mind then turned to their conversation earlier today and in the hanger. He learned a lot just today about Kira and the more he learned of Kira the more he liked him. Kira really did seem like the perfect guy. He could see why Athrun would like someone like Kira. Yzak didn't think there could be anyone gentler and kind but still being able to fight then Nicol, yet here Kira was, Kira: who was gentle, kind, intelligent, beautiful, strong, and so many other things.

**Athrun's and Nicol's Room**

Athrun was thinking about Yzak and Kira. Was it possible that Kira would like Yzak? Thinking about it he came up with a yes. There was a possibility that Kira would in fact like Yzak. This only worried Athrun more so he quickly cleared his head of the thought.

Instead of thinking of that he thought about when Kira arrived. He had grabbed his waist and jumped off the Strike still holding Kira. Athrun smiled remembering their little exchange.

**Flashback**

Athrun grabbed Kira around the waist and jumped off of the Gundam.

Kira turned slightly around to face Athrun a bit better seeing as Athrun was still holding his waist. "You know you did have to do that. I could have gotten off perfectly without you're help," Kira said in mock irritation.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this," he said leaning down and kissing Kira softly on his head. He pulled back still smiling at Kira.

Kira sighed, "Athrun you really are a weird person sometimes," Kira said mockingly.

Athrun chuckled slightly at what Kira said as he led Kira to the back of the crowd, towards Cuerest.

**End Flashback**

With that last thought, Athrun closed his green eyes and fell asleep.

Right across from his bed lied another, and in that be lied Nicol. Nicol was smart, he could see things, and he could see that Athrun like Kira. He could also see that Yzak knew Athrun like Kira but he also like Kira. Nicol was by no means slow. Out of all of them Dearka was probably didn't know what was going on. Cuerest probably even knew what was happening.

Nicol smiled slightly. This will be interesting, but if Athrun doesn't hurry, Kira will be taken. And with that Nicol fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Everyone woke up, got cleaned up and headed to the mess hall to get a breakfast. The whole time Kira and Yzak seemed fine, but the occasional small unnecessary touches Yzak gave Kira and the faint almost nonexistence blushes Kira would have then told that something had happened.

After they were done they went to the hanger to give the Gundams some little tweaks then give them a quick test run. Dearka finished quickly and pulled Nicol, who had finished right before him, out in the hall while everyone else was still busy.

"Is it just me or does Athrun and Yzak have a little conflict going on?" Dearka asked smiling widely.

"Definitely conflict," Nicol said looking around the corner a little to look at the other three pilots working on their Gundams watching as Yzak finishing and going over to Kira asking if he wanted some help, "and I'd have to say that Yzak is winning," he said turning back to Dearka.

Dearka nodded his head in agreement, "So wanna have a betting contest?" he asked smiling.

Nicol smiled back, "Sure. How about who's going to ask first, since I think 'who's going to make the first move' has already happened. As soon as Kira got here that was already decided," he chuckled slightly remembering the morning when Kira had arrived.

"Okay that's good. I say Athrun will ask first. I mean he obviously likes Kira a lot and he's known Kira since they were toddlers."

Nicol snorted. "Yeah right, that maybe to true but Athrun has always been a little shy about that. I say Yzak'll ask first. He's much more open about that kind of stuff and I bet he's already thinking about his next move."

Dearka raised his eyebrow. "We'll just have wait and see, won't we?"

"Yes we will. Hmmm…let's see it January 14, so the dead lines by the end of February."

"Are you sure that's enough time?"

"Yes I'm positive. If Yzak doesn't ask then Athrun might since they're already so close."

"Okay fine then. It's to my advantage. So how about the deadline is the end of Valentine's Day?" Dearka suggested.

"That's even better, and how ironic that it's also the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine. So what do I get when I win?"

"I don't know yet what **I'm** going to win. We'll think of something on the way how about that?" Dearka suggested. Nicol just shrugged with a 'sure'.

Dearka nodded and with that he and Nicol went back into the hanger as Athrun and Kira finished with their Gundams.

"Athrun Zala! Aegis! Launching!"

"Kira Yamato! Strike! Launching"

"Yzak Jule! Duel! Launching!"

"Nicol Amarfi! Blitz! Launching!"

"Dearka Elthman! Buster! Launching!"

All five launched off in their Gundams into space to test out their Gundams. As soon as they were out they placed their Shift-Phase Armor on and took out their laser swords.

"Okay pilots. Just have a little contest. Guns and swords are allowed. We modified the ones you have right now. They shouldn't hurt any of the Gundams with or without the Shift-Phase Armor, so you can do what ever you want. One hit is all you need to talk someone out. As soon as you're done come back to the ship," one of the engineers told them.

"Okay, let see what these things can do. Fight!"

As soon as they heard the okay they were all fighting. First out was Dearka. Soon Athrun was beaten as everyone teamed up against him. After a few more minutes Nicol took out Yzak using his Gundam's cloaking system, leaving just him and Kira. Nicol quickly used the cloaking devise to disappear before the violet eyed Coordinator had a chance to attack him.

Kira froze as Nicol disappeared. He quickly thought of the times he talked with the other pilots. They were all different and had different fighting skills, but there was some since in the way they fought though. If this was Athrun he would be attacking from the front being the noble person he is, Yzak from the sides trying to surprise the opponent, Dearka from above for less chances of being blocked, and Nicol would still want to give the person a chance….the back! Kira quickly turned around and randomly shot the area with a barrage of attacks. Soon they hit something solid and Nicol became visible. Both of them went back to the ship and got out of their Gundams to be met by the other three.

"Man Kira! You're incredible! You took out Dearka within 20 seconds of the start time. Then you had a big part in taking Athrun down and then after that you took out Nicol in 60 seconds even with his cloaking system," Yzak said praising Kira making him blush lightly.

"I'm not that amazing," Kira said.

"You're right, Kira," Athrun said from beside Yzak, "You were better then that! Really Kira, you're even more modest then when we were little," Athrun said smiling widely at Kira. This only made Kira blush more.

A little way away stood Dearka and Nicol talking quietly.

"This is turning out well."

"Yeah, maybe Yzak will ask Kira by Valentine's."

"Not before Athrun does."

"As if, I met Athrun long before you did, so I would obviously know him more then you."

"Yes but of the time I've know him I think I could tell."

"We'll just have to see."

With that they joined Athrun and Yzak as they teased Kira, (and glared at each other.)

"So how do you think they performed?"

"They did well. They finished within 20 minutes."

"Yes they did quite quickly and were efficient."

"Yes especially Mr. Yamato."

"Such talent in one boy."

"We are fortunate to have this boy on our side. If not for Athrun we might not have Kira now."

"He might even have been working with the Earth Forces. That would not have been in our favor."

"Of course, we'll be sure to train him well. He will be what he was born as. Kira Yamato will be the greatest Coordinator, the Ultimate Coordinator

* * *

Hi! Okay well if you wonder why sometimes between my three chapters things seem choppy in transition it's because I actually just started typing this up in a word document after becoming a GS fan and only started posting on fanfic after my friends encouraged me so what I'm doing is breaking up that writing into chapters and such.

Another thing. All that I wrote so far was 14 pages...and unfortunately for the people who like this fanfic...the end of this chapter was the finish of those 14 pages so...you might have to wait a long LONG _**LONG**_ time before another chapter is out...


	4. AN: ON HIATUS

I'm so sorry to say that this story is officially on hiatus. But please believe me that I am still working on the fourth chapter though I must admit that I have kinda lost my thoughts on this particular story.

Please though if you have read through all of my pathetic story I would still like you to review and hear what you have to say about it.

Also if anyone finds this fit to actually continue on their own I say go ahead but I would like to know if you are going to. If you are going to continue it I could care less if you copied my story exactly as long as you gave credit to me. Though I doubt anyone would want to continue this on their own time. ;

Again I am sorry that I put his on hiatus and will try to get it back to an active story as soon as possible.

Sephra Apocalypse

I just checked the stats for this story and it makes me even sadder that I put this on hiatus. T.T I feel especially guilty because so many people placed me on alerts and favs. T.T I'M SORRY!!!!111


End file.
